You found me
by Dani Styles 09
Summary: En algún lugar de nuestro mundo, un Alma solitaria espera a otra Alma solitaria. Cada una elije a la otra en las horas cansadas y se encuentran, extrañamente, en un inesperado ideal. Luego se mezclan, como verde hojas y doradas flores, para ser único y perfecto. Y se acaba la noche, tan larga como la vida. Se abre al mundo, al eterno día...


**Prologo:**

El calor que residía dentro del vagón era insoportable. Andrómaca se abanicó con un panfleto que le habían dado en la estación anterior mientras su cabeza reposaba contra el vidrió de la ventana. En las afueras, por entre las colinas, nubarrones negros iban cubriendo el cielo a medida que el sol se iba ocultando. Andy sonrió, guardando aquella postal dentro de su cabeza. Le encantaba los días de lluvia.

-Una hora más y estaremos en casa.-anunció Bill, atándose su largo cabello rojo en una coleta.

El viaje había durado días. Si bien ambos eran magos adultos, capaces de utilizar la Desaparición como un medio de transporte más rápido, prefirieron usar los métodos muggles. Andrómaca se lo había reprochado a su hermano, pero él se defendió diciendo que debían mantener un perfil bajo.

Recientemente las cosas en el Mundo Mágico no andaban tan bien como ellos recordaban y era por esa misma razón que su padre había solicitado la presencia de ambos nuevamente en Inglaterra. Andy no había querido indagar mucho en el tema, pero por los pocos retazos de periódico que había logrado recolectar antes de abandonar Egipto había descubierto que Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado había regresado. Aunque, si bien tratándose de un diario parecido al Profeta, sabía a ciencia cierta que la información podía estar distorsionada, pero el golpe de realidad vino cuando Arthur Weasley se los confirmó una noche antes de zarpar en el puerto de Port Said.

Aun con el panfleto entre sus dedos, Andy se acomodó contra el hombro de su hermano mientras intentaba mantenerse despierta.

-Archie está peor que nosotros.-comentó, viendo al hurón que daba vueltas alrededor de la jaula. Bill apoyó su mentón contra la coronilla de Andrómaca observando como el animal escalaba en su aro, enrollando la cola y el cuerpo, dejando que los vaivenes del tren lo mecieran.

Los minutos fueron pasando y la lluvia se había desatado casi entrando a Clerkenwell. Ahora faltaba cada vez menos para poder abandonar el tren y finalmente descansar bajo el acogedor calor hogareño que solo la Madriguera podía otorgar.

Con las ventanas empañadas y las luces encendidas, Bill no pudo evitar quedarse dormido con la cabeza reposada sobre el asiento. Andy, por otro lado, había a sacado a Archie de su jaula y lo había depositado sobre su regazo; el hurón se estiró con libertad, enrollando nuevamente su cola alrededor del brazo de la bruja. Ella había sacado una bolsita de papel del interior de su equipaje de mano y de ahí tomó unos cuantos dulces que volvían loco al animal. Andy solía sonreír al ver a Archie sujetando su comida con ambas manos y cerrando los ojos, con expresión de deleite.

Entreteniéndose con su mascota, lo últimos quince minutos de viaje se pasaron volando y finalmente el tren se detuvo en King's Cross. Bill despertó entre bostezos, mientras estiraba los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Andy aguardó a que él estuviese completamente despabilado antes de entregarle su bolso y a su vez tomar los que le pertenecía.

Después de tantísimos días sentados en aquel tren, ambos tenían las piernas atrofiadas y por lo que bajar los escalones fue un gran reto, pero a la vez un gran alivio. La brisa nocturna los recibió como una suave caricia, pero aquel tacto gentil fue reemplazado por un achaque brutal por parte de la lluvia que seguía azotando las calles londinenses. Los hermanos se las tuvieron que ingeniar para correr por la acera y al mismo tiempo llevar a cuestas todo el equipaje; la jaula de Archie se balanceaba vertiginosamente mientras el hurón seguía reptando por las paredes y mirando recelosamente las pesadas gotas que caían sobre su pelaje.

Tras haber corrido unos cuantos metros, los hermanos Weasley encontraron refugio bajo el techo de una florería.

-¿Podemos irnos a casa ya?-preguntó Andrómaca sacudiendo sus zapatillas; había pisado un profundo charco que le había mojado las medias e incluso la mitad de la pierna.

Bill se acomodó su húmedo cabello y tomó la mano de su hermana mientras que la que tenía libre la usaba para sujetar con firmeza el mango de su equipaje. Tras unos instantes de concentración, Andy sintió como si un gancho tirase desde su ombligo, absorbiéndola en un remolino que iba desde afuera hacía adentro. Todo lo que sus ojos veían fue reemplazado por una mezcla de colores y difusas figuras. Si bien esa parte del proceso de desaparición no era placentero, sí lo era el hecho de no tener que pagar por ningún otro transporte público; desaparecer era como un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pocos segundos tardó el viaje. La estación quedó atrás y ahora el panorama era diferente.

En las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole había una casa peculiarmente acogedora. La Madriguera era el hogar de la familia Weasley. A simple vista parecía un edificio que era capaz de desplomarse con el más mínimo roce del viento, pero en realidad, estaba muy bien sostenida mediante magia. Con sus cinco chimeneas y su jardín infestado de gnomos era la casa perfecta para la crianza de siete hijos.

Los mellizos cayeron en el fangoso suelo al igual que todas sus cosas. Si bien utilizar desaparición tenía sus ventajas, también tenía sus puntos negativos.

Con la lluvia aun golpeándoles la cabeza y sus cuerpos completamente embarrados, ambos hermanos se limitaron a reír en voz baja.

-Wow...-musitó Andrómaca, aferrándose al brazo de Bill, mientras detenía la rodante jaula del hurón.- ¿Hace cuánto que no hacemos eso?-

-Creo que la última vez que terminamos en una situación así fue cuando escapamos de los trapos voladores de mamá.-ella se sacudió el barro de los brazos y no se animó a tocarse el cabello.- ¿Hueles eso?-preguntó de pronto William, aspirando con fuerza. Andy se detuvo y olisqueó también.

-Huele...huele a una mezcla de carne asada y pastel de melaza.-el estómago les rugía y aquellos olores eran tentadores.

Bill consultó su reloj y una gran sonrisa iluminó su embarrado rostro.

-Llegamos a tiempo.-flexionó apenas las rodillas y tomó su valija.-Vamos.-

Una vez que llegaron al umbral de la casa, el mayor sacó su varita y con agitarla una sola vez el agua y el lodo desaparecieron de ambos; incluso hizo que sus ropas lucieran como si el viaje no hubiera sido tan largo ni tan abrumador.

Tras estar un poco más presentables, llamaron a la puerta. Las luces estaban encendidas en todas las habitaciones y el aroma a comida era más fuerte que antes. Andy miró todo el panorama a su alrededor; el jardín seguía estando igual de lleno de maleza como cuando ella aún vivía ahí. Unos metros más atrás, estaba el cobertizo; la puerta estaba a medio abrir y el interior se hallaba a oscuras, pero de igual forma se podían distinguir todos los artefactos muggles con los que el señor Weasley solía obsesionarse.

-¡FRED! ¡GEORGE! ¡RON! ¡GINNY!-se escuchó de pronto.- ¡LA CENA YA ESTÁ SERVIDA!-la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente, bañando lo que antes era oscuridad con un fino hilo de luz.- Pero por Merlín, ¿quién podrá ser a esta hora...?-la señora Weasley soltó un grito y dejó caer el agujereado y quemado trapo de cocina.- ¡Bill! ¡Andy!-chilló abriendo los brazos.- ¡Mis niños!-estrechó a ambos jóvenes, al punto que casi no podían respirar.

-Hola, mamá.-jadeó Bill, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos.-añadió Andrómaca, sonriendo.

-¡No los esperaba hasta dentro de una semana!-exclamó la señora Weasley, separándose para ver a sus hijos. Sus ojos se hallaban brillosos y la sonrisa no parecía caberle en la cara.-Pero, eso no importa. Me alegra mucho de que estén aquí y ahora.-volvió a abrazar a cada uno, plantándoles besos en las mejillas.- ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen!-los apremió, haciéndose a un lado.

Los mellizos ingresaron con sus equipajes y casi por inercia Andy se tomó un momento antes de finalmente soltar su maleta: el interior estaba tal como la última vez. La chimenea chisporroteaba suavemente y en el aire había un delicioso olor a comida. En el centro, una larga mesa, estaba rebosante de platos y bandejas. Alrededor, cinco cabezas pelirrojas, hacían barullo y hacían chocar sus cubiertos contra los platos.

-¡Ya compórtense!-pedía un hombre de pronunciada calva, ubicado en la punta de la mesa.- ¡Molly, querida! ¿Quién era?-

-A que no lo vas a poder creer, Arthur.-habló la señora Weasley.- ¡Miren quienes llegaron!-las cinco cabeza se levantaron de golpe y visualizaron a los recién llegados.

-¡Andy!-exclamó Ginny, corriendo su silla con tanto ímpetu que casi terminó derramando el vaso de jugo de calabaza que estaba sobre la mesa. La más chica de la familia atravesó el corto tramo desde su asiento hacia la entrada y se lanzó hacia los brazos de su hermana. Andrómaca la atrapó en el aire y apenas la elevó del suelo, estrechándola en un caluroso abrazo.

Ginny y Andy siempre se habían llevado bien, a pesar de la diferencia de edades. Pero aquella relación no siempre había sido buena: cuando la menor nació, Andrómaca había sentido una fuerte ola de celos y a la edad de 11 años se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible a sus padres tan solo por un poco de atención, incluso llegó a aliarse con los gemelos, Fred y George, y juntos causaban grandes problemas además de grandes dolores de cabeza. Pero, con el correr del tiempo, le causó gran placer contar con una hermana en medio de sus cinco hermanos.

-Te extrañe.-lloriqueó Ginevra, aferrándose a ella.

-¿Y a mí no?-preguntó Bill, saludando a su padre con efusivo abrazo.

-A ti te vi el año pasado.-respondió la menor.-Pero, de igual forma.-se deshizo de su hermana y corrió hacia Bill a los brazos del mayor.

Luego de las presentaciones, los mellizos se ubicaron en la mesa: William estaba entre medio de los gemelos mientras que Andrómaca entre Ron y Ginny. La señora Weasley no tardó en agregar más platos, vasos y cubiertos para luego servir la carne asada. Tal como en viejos tiempo, reinó el típico murmullo de una familia casi completa.

-¿Dónde está Percy?-preguntó Andy, cortando un nuevo trozo de carne mientras que Ginny le servía más jugo.

-Aun trabajando.-respondió el señor Weasley, con cierto desdén. La expresión con la que la respuesta fue dada, les dio muy mala espina a los mellizos, quiénes intercambiaron una mirada preocupante.

Pero al fin y al cabo, el resto de la velada fue tranquila. Los mellizos Weasley contaban sobre sus aventuras en las tumbas de Egipto, repartieron algunos regalos, mientras recordaban memorables momentos de su infancia y la señora Weasley no hacía más que recordarle que eran más que travesuras y que los más jóvenes jamás debían de repetir.

-¡El ataque de nervios que me agarró cuando no los encontré en la cama!-chilló, juntando los platos sucios con un movimiento de su varita.- ¡Los muy bribones se había escapado para ir a ver un concierto de las Brujas de Macbeth!-

-¡Ah!-suspiró Bill, recostándose sobre la silla.-Andy, creo que esa fue la vez que desaparecimos y evitamos el ataque de los trapos voladores de la que hablábamos antes.-su melliza soltó una carcajada suave y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Debería de haberlos castigado con severidad, pero tuve que rogarles que vuelvan!-prosiguió su madre, con el ceño a medo fruncir.- ¡No paraban de desaparecer!-exclamó con exasperación como si estuviera reviviendo aquella escena.

-Y luego de eso, sí nos castigaste con severidad.-le recordó Andrómaca.-Teníamos 17 años, mujer. Ya éramos adultos.

-Apenas les habían sacado el rastreador.-uno de los trapos quemados, le despeinó la desalineada coleta de caballo.-Y no importa si eran o no adultos, seguían viviendo bajo mi techo.-

Los mellizos iban a protestar cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto. Los presentes dieron un respingo y observaron a un radiante Percy ingresando.

-¡Me ascendieron!-exclamó, sin percatarse de la llegada de sus hermanos.

Y tal como había pasado instantes atrás, los recién llegados se volvieron para ver a su padre. Arthur Weasley estaba nervioso mientras repiqueteaba la punta de su tenedor contra el plato y el rostro se le contraía en una mueca de desdén. Y con Percy pasó lo mismo; su ceño se frunció y sus brazos se cruzaron alrededor de su pecho.

-¿No están contentos?-cuestionó mirando a cada uno de los presentes a través de sus enormes anteojos.

-Felicitaciones, Per...-comenzó Andy, pero él la detuvo.

-Ahórrate la falsedad.-pidió el muchacho con tono altivo.

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio en que nadie se animó a abrir la boca. Percy tenía las mejillas coloradas y sus ojos irradiaban chispas de ira.

-Percy...ya hablamos sobre esto.-suspiró el señor Weasley.- Ya expresé mi opinión acerca de tu trabajo. No estoy diciendo que no merezcas ese puesto, solo qué...-

-¡¿No te pone contento?!-chilló su hijo, cerrando la puerta de un golpe seco y la casa entera pareció temblar.

-No era eso a lo que me refería.-se apresuró añadir el señor Weasley.-Es que no me agrada la idea de que...-

-¡Era lo que me temía!-volvió a chillar, interrumpiendo a su padre.- ¡Son todos de mente cerrada!-la señora Weasley ahogó un grito, pero Andrómaca rápidamente buscó su mano.- ¡No te agrada la idea de que trabaje en el Ministerio, porque el gran Albus Dumbledore te llenó la cabeza con mentiras! ¡Parecen unos niños siendo guiados por las palabrerías de ese vejete!-hizo una pausa y se acomodó el cabello. Respiró profundo cerrando los ojos por una breve fracción de segundos.-Tiempo atrás dijiste que el Ministerio me usaba para espiarlos, pero, ¿saben la verdad? ¡DUMBLEDORE LOS USA A USTEDES! ¡SE DEJAN GUIAR POR ÉL, COMO ESTÚPIDOS!-en ese momento, tanto Andrómaca y Bill, se pusieron de pie.

-No vamos a tolerar esto, Percy.-habló el mayor.-Padre solo te está dando su punto de vista, te está hablando bien.-

-¿Y ustedes que saben?-prosiguió.- Solo tiene arena en el cerebro y el sol de los achicharró.-Percy hizo el amago de irse, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Vas a disculparte con mamá y papá.-gruñó Andrómaca, apretando los dientes y ejerciendo presión sobre la muñeca de su hermano.

-Jamás.-replicó Percy, sacudiendo su mano.-Tendrán el cerebro lleno de arena, pero al menos fueron inteligentes y se fueron.-escupió.-Ustedes y Charlie tuvieron la suerte de no tener que vivir en estas condiciones mucho tiempo.-giró sobre sus talones y enfiló hacia el piso de arriba.

-¡Ese maldito gusano...!-Bill se apresuró a sostener a su hermana, antes de que se lanzase escaleras arriba.

-¡No pueden dejar que diga todas esas cosas!-exclamó, volviéndose para mirar al resto de su familia.- ¡No pueden...!-buscó el apoyo de su mellizo, pero él solo se limitó a negar suavemente.-No...-

-No tiene caso, hija.-habló el señor Weasley, acercándose y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Andrómaca.

Los más chicos de la familia permanecieron en silencio; únicamente Fred y George eran los que más expresivos se encontraban. La furia les corría por la sangre y las ganas de ir a buscar a Percy y obligarlo a que se disculpe no les faltaban.

Ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, Andrómaca se excusó un momento y salió de la casa. Afuera, la lluvia finalmente había cesado y el cielo lentamente iba aclarándose, dejando ver un extenso manto de estrellas.

La joven Weasley caminó unos cuantos metros y tomó asiento en un mohoso pedazo de tronco que se hallaba junto al estanque. El calor del día fue lentamente transformándose en una leve ventisca nocturna que le ponía la piel de gallina cada vez que soplaba. Las ranas chapoteaban y croaban de tanto en tanto, llenando el silencio de la noche.

Andy se abrazó a sus rodillas, apoyando su mentón contra las mismas mientras aún mantenía los dientes apretados y las mejillas iban adoptando un molesto calor. Desde que era niña, le incomodaba y molestaba la constante mención de la posición económica en la que su familia se encontraba. Al ser una de las mayores, logró tener pocas cosas nuevas, pero la mayoría eran de segunda mano. En su primer año en Hogwarts, descubrió que su túnica tenía un enorme agujero en el bolsillo por el cual todo se le escapaba y por lo general era el centro de burlas. Con sus 15 años cumplidos pasaba todas sus vacaciones en empleos de medio tiempo, con los que lograba recaudar algunos galeones para ayudar, aunque sus padres insistían en que realmente no era necesario.

Minutos después, Bill se acercó para hacerle compañía. Él sabía todo los problemas que ocasionaba que Percy trabajase en el Ministerio y era por esa misma razón que no había querido preocupar a su hermana desde un principio. Andrómaca no estaba enojada con él, pero Bill sabía que estando con ella en aquel momento era la única forma de expresar sus disculpas.

William pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de su melliza y juntos permanecieron abrazados, hasta que un leve ¡ _Plop_! les anunció que Percy había abandonado la Madriguera.


End file.
